Hundred Year Old Treant Defender
A Bronze ranked Treant Warrior Guardian Beast belonging to Yue Bing. She recieved it by contracting her Grimoire. Description # Treant Warrior: Plant-type. Bronze -ranked Level 3. Guardian Beast. # Hundred Years Old Treant Defender: Plant-type. Bronze -ranked Level 5. Guardian Beast. Passive skills: Root, Branch, Heart, and Seed. Active skills: Thorns and Brambles, Roots, and Tree Iron Wood. # Thousand Years Treant General: Plant-type. Silver-ranked Level 5. Guardian Beast. Thousand Years Treant General was much bigger than Hundred Years Treant Defender, and it also looked more human. It also possessed Ancient Tree's Heart. Ancient Tree's Heart was extremely important for Treants, because as long as their Ancient Tree's Heart was intact, a Treant would never die. # Ten Thousand Year Old Ancient Tree Kings: Plant-type. Gold -ranked. twenty meters tall # "new species/beast" Ancient Titan Tree: Beast type Guardian Beast. Platinum Rank Level One. Titan’s body. King of all trees, immune to negative disturbances, weakens thunder and lightning attacks. Its leaves will remain green without withering. Its roots absorbs blood of living things and the energy of Earth to regenerate itself. Special skills: ‘Entanglement’, ‘Dizzy Punch’, ’Whip’ , ‘Poison Thorns’, and ‘Stomp’. thirty meters tall Evolution Using the Heart of Oak, gained through the succsessful refining in the Blackstone Labyrinth, Yue Bing's Treant Warrior evolved from a Bronze-ranked Level 3 to a Bronze-ranked Level 4.After recieving the Lustrous Branche from Yue Yang, the Bronze-ranked Level 4 Treant Warrior underwent a variant evolution to become a Bronze-ranked Level 5 Hundred Year Old Treant Defender.Becoming a Hundred Year Old Treant Defender is a necessary condition for future variant evolutions for a Thousand Years Treeman General and the Ten Thousand Years Ancient Tree King. Under the aid of the Wisdom Fruit, Everlasting Leaf, Lustrous Branches, Underground Sweet Spring, and the Evil Tree Root of the Evil Millennium Ancient Tree, Yue Bing’s two Thousand Year Old Treant Generals started to evolve. Green light filled the space as a golden ray shot out from the treant. Yue Yang used the Nirvana Flame to burn away the Thousand Years Treant General’s leaves and bodies, and then used his Innate Qi to regenerate them. Under the help of Yue Bing’s Green Light Tree Demoness, the burning Treant Generals continuously grew in agony, as they were forced to unleash their full potential.Yue Yang had already prepared two buckets of Titan’s blood to be poured onto the tree barks. Upon seeing it, the Green Light Tree Demoness used her Spirit Root skills immediately, such that the two evolving Treant Generals could take in the energy in the Titan’s Blood with all their might.Their barks gradually changed, as they lengthened and thickened continuously. It then stopped until they were thirty meters tall. The barks of the two Treant Generals gradually personified, as enormous pairs of arms began to form, and their treetop looked more like human heads. Their long branches were connected to their heads full of green leaves. Their dark bodies buffed up,and their roots started to become similar to that of long, slender human legs. As Yue Yang carved Heaven Rune Circles on them, their bodies started to change into the skin tone of that of Titan’s, causing their dark skin to have a tinge of gold in it. Skills Passive skills *Take Root **Use its roots to pierce the ground and make hard to move. *Sprout Branch **Sprout Branch uses the Treant’s arms to attack opponents, making the Treant sprout a new branch and remove it from its body. Most importantly, Sprout Branch can allow the Treant to generate a new limb, this is the real use of Sprout Branch. *Tree’s Heart **As long as the Tree’s Heart is not destroyed, the Treant will not die. *Seed **As long as you plant these seeds in a suitable place, you will be able to summon Treant Warriors from these seeds. Active skills *Tree’s Thorns and Brambles **is the Treant’s attack that can be use in both long-ranged or short-ranged situations. It will use it’s Thorns for short range and Brambles for long ranged attacks. The moment it pierces an opponent with its Thorns, Yue Bing can use her Intense Poison Inherent Skill to kill the opponent. As for Brambles, other than having the ability to surround and restrict your opponent, when Treant levels up and becomes a Thousand Year Old Treant General, it can even suck the opponent’s blood. Yue Bing can control the Treant to use it’s Brambles to surround her opponents with its thorns from all directions, then release poison and suck their blood. *Coiling Roots **is a skill that will make opponents depressed. As long as one root had successfully coiled around the opponent, unless the Treant dies, it will be extremely difficult to struggle free from its grasp. It is usually not used as an offensive maneuver, but rather it’s used as a sneak attack instead. When the opponent draws near to attack, or if the Brambles attack is successful, order the Treant to unleash its skills. First Take Root in front of the opponent, then use Coiling Root to bind them. After that Yue Bing can just attack the opponent continuously without mercy. If the opponent is a ghost-category beast, she can order her Treant to emit its Spirit Qi and purify its opponent. *Ancient Tree Iron Wood **Great increase in the Beasts defence. Weakness *Group Fights: For example, this Treant, its weakness is not actually not slow speed. It’s in group fights. In a one-on-one battle, the Treant will have an absolute advantage as the Root would lead to victory no matter what. However, in a group battle, it would need to Root in front of its target, and can only focus on one target. So it would be very difficult to unleash Root in a group battle. Its effects are limited. Treant’s biggest weakness is also its low numbers. Seventh Sister, you can only summon at most two Treant as of now right? That’s why Treants would have an advantage in one-on-one battle and lose out in group battles,” *Thunder-Type Beasts: The Treant also had a fatal weakness. It was not afraid of fire or ice, but it was afraid of thunder. Any Treant would definitely die if it suffered from a few thunder attacks. Advantageous The beast-category beasts are indeed afraid of poison, but the demon, underworld, or ghost-category beasts do not fear poison-type beasts, especially the beasts in the ghost-category. Those disgusting beasts are a poison in itself with its corpse body and rotting flesh. According to Yue Yang in chapter 94, “As far as I know, plant-category beasts are the nemesis of the demons. Although it’s not every beast, but demon, underworld, and ghost-category beasts will become quite pitiful if they were to meet a plant-category beast. This is because plant-category beast’s are the best in emitting Spirit Qi. Emitting Spirit Qi will not have an effect on beast or bird-category beasts, in fact, they could even be healed as an effect from the Spirit Qi. However, the demon and ghost-category beasts will have a really bad time, because their Demonic Qi will be purified. As an example, a Demon General’s weakness is his heart. As long as you can destroy its heart with the Treant’s Thorns and channel Spirit Qi into it non-stop, the purification would destroy the Demon General’s heart, and that Demon General would definitely die,” Category:Guardian Beast Category:Plant-type Category:Plant-Type